public secrets
by Iwasnormalonce
Summary: Dan and Phil are friends with secrets. About each other What will happen to them if the secrets are "Accidentally" Told one morning over a live web show? And all because they had a little to much to drink, They Think. And a little bit of romance to spice things up
1. Chapter 1

This will be my very first fan fiction so please no hate. Hope you like it . more chapters coming soon

Dan's POV

'He gently pulls me forward and in that moment our'-"DAN!" Phil yells. I quickly shut down the latest Phanfiction I was

reading just before Phil enters the living room. "Will you help me make a video?" He asks. "Yeah, sure what's it about?"

I always say yes and I've told Phil he doesn't need to ask but he does anyways "You'll see" he responds, A half smile

on his face. His ice blue eyes sparkle and I get lost in them for a moment. "Dan, Dan did you hear me?" I'm startled out

of my daze. "Huh?" I manage to stutter out. "I asked what you were doing?" He smiles that cute innocent smile and

jumps on the couch almost knocking my laptop off. "Nothing." I say. As nonchalantly as possible "Okay?" he says

slowly getting up and leaving the room. God Dammit why do I have to be so awkward.

Phil's POV

I'm really excited to make my new video with Dan; I think it's going to be awesome.

I haven't told Dan what it's about, well mainly because I don't know myself yet. I just want him to be in it. Lately he's

been keeping to himself a lot, And I'm worried about him all he does is sit in the browsing position reading fan fics,

he doesn't think I know but I do. Everyone does. I mean it's not even a big deal I read fan fictions. I was lost in

thought as the doorbell rang and Dan came out of his room. " PHIL, PHIL, PHIL, THE DOOR, THE DOOR, THE DOOR!"

He opened the door. "PHIL, PHIL, PHIL, FOOD, FOOD, FOOD!" I laugh at Dan's immaturity and that seems to make

him smile it's nice Dan's smile my favorite thing about him. Then of course he throws a bag full of frozen food at me.


	2. Chapter 2

Dan's POV

"OW!" yells Phil as he reaches in the bag and pulls out a bag of peas to put on his head. "Oops sorry Phil." I make the

best apologetic look I can muster up but I think it just comes off as awkward. He then sits down on the couch and pulls

up his laptop "It's okay Dan." He gives me his cute smile and I know he's telling the truth. "Well I'll be in the kitchen

putting all this stuff away." I put a sad face on and just before I walk into the kitchen I say. "Alone." Phil immediately

looks up from his screen and makes eye contact with me for about the millionth time then sighs. "Alright Dan." When

Phil says my name I smile. I don't know why, I just did. It made me happy to hear him say my name, Even though he

says it almost everyday it was just satisfying to hear coming from his mouth and the way his eyes sparkled I was lost

in thought when he passed me coming through to the kitchen and our hands lightly brushed, I shivered.

Phil's POV

So I may have made a bigger deal of getting hit with the bag I just like to see Dan worried that I'm upset at him, It

gives me reassurance that he cares. I also may have purposely moved really close to him in the kitchen, I mean

there was tons of space in the kitchen I just wanted to be close to Dan.

Later that night Dan started closing up again and pretty much just stayed in the browsing position all night. He

started prolonging making more videos again and we're late on making PINOF 7 but if Dan is upset about something

I don't want to pressure him to do things it will just make him clam up again. I'm just worried he might be hiding

something from me.


	3. Chapter 3

Dan's POV

" Phil have you thought of a idea for a video yet!" I shout from my room into the wall,

Where I know Phil can hear me. It takes a minute but he soon opens my door and just

Looks at me with a sort of stunned face. "How did you know I haven't come up with an

Idea yet?" he stutters out. I give a little chuckle as I pat the spot beside me. Phil sits down. " You. Will. Never. Find.

Out. But do you have any idea's" I laugh at Phil's open mouth. "Nothing gets past you does it?" he asks. " Nope." I reply with a wink, which makes Phil laugh. "Well I was thinking we could maybe have Connor come over and we could

do a three way." I kind of just stare at Phil for a minute until I burst out laughing uncontrollably. " What? What is it?"

Phil asks shouts. By now I was laughing so much I was crying. It took him a minute to figure it out, but as soon as he

did he was laughing right along with me. " That's not what I meant." He said as soon as we'd calmed down again. " I

know what you meant, don't worry." He start's to get up to go, when he asks one more thing "Dan." " Yeah?" I motion

for him to continue. " Don't you think we should start Phil is not on fire 7*." I don't know why but I get really excited

when he asks that. " Absolutely!" I say a little too loudly. Phil laughs. "Okay. By the way PJ is having a party on Friday.

If you want to come," he adds, " yeah sure, sounds like fun."


End file.
